Totally Spies episode 195 Snow No
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Spies, Victor, Gil and Gillian are sent to find out who is freezing the warm places in the world and the rest of it. It turns out an evil eskimo is behind all of this and wants revenge in the outside world for what they are doing to the artic. In the b-story Violet comes to Mali U to do a lecture.


Totally Spies episode 195 Snow No

FADE IN

EXT. BEACHES OF THE BAHAMAS DAYTIME SUNNY

On the beaches of the Bahamas the beach goers are all relaxing on the beach. Kids are building sand castles and teenagers are playing beach volleyball.

Suddenly a snow flake came down from the sky and landed onto a sun bather's back. Leaps into the air and take the snow flake off from her body.

SUN BATHER 1

What happened?

SUN BATHER 2

A snow flake landed on me.

SUN BATHER 1

A snow flake?

Suddenly an enormous blizzard came to the Bahamas and blow onto the beaches. The people on the beaches ran for their lives as snow came down from the sky and covers all of the beach. In the bushes near the beach a shadowy figure watch as all of the snow came down.

SHADOWY FIGURE

Ha ha hah ha.

FADE TO

EXT. MALI U CAMPUS GROUNDS SUNNY THE NEXT DAY

The next day at the Mali U Campus grounds the Spies, Victor and Rex are walking through the campus grounds.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I don't get it why is every baddy we encounter call me a sidekick?

CLOVER

Well because you are short and you are a kid.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

With super powers, which means I am the hero and you girls are my sidekicks

ALEX

As if you're the sidekick not us.

Rex brakes and jumps up and down. The Spies and Victor came up to a taco stand and grab some burritos.

ALEX

Extra spicy just the way I like it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No spicy things for me, it will effect my plant powers?

SAM

How does it do that?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

One time when I was eating some hot peppers I release heat from my body making the kitchen to melt.

CLOVER

That is intents.

GIL OCEAN

Guys.

GILLIAN OCEAN

It's us.

The Spies and Victor turn and see that Penny, Gil and Gillian are behind them.

SAM

Gil, Gillian, Penny why are you here?

PENNY VENTOR

Your mom is having lecture on how global warming is effecting plant life.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

With you guys are here, that means my mom is here too.

Violet Vanderfleet came up and hugged Victor.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Hello there my Sweet Little Flower.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh mom you're embarrassing me in front of the spies.

CLOVER

Oh please it's just a mother's hug it won't bite.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Mom, why are you doing here, you supposed to be at the rehabilitation center?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Well, this is part of my rehabilitation Jerry sent me her to give the Mali U students a lecture.

PENNY VENTOR

And we tag along to make sure that she won't do anything evil.

ALEX

Now that's a good idea, so where is your dad?

PENNY VENTOR

He's back at the rehabilitation centre, but he won't be here until the afternoon.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh that reminds me Jerry is going to WOOHP you, the girls and Gil and Gillian right now.

The WOOHP jet swoops down and sucks the Spies, Victor, Gil and Gillian up into the WOOHP vacuum tube.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Bye mom, bye Penny see you guys later.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP JET MOVING

The Spies, Victor, Gil and Gillian all came into the WOOHP jet.

CLOVER

Wait you know this WOOHPing is going to happen?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No, Jerry told my mom to tell what time to be WOOHPed at.

ALEX

We should've done that years ago.

JERRY

Good you're here now let's start the mission.

The screen came down from the ceiling of the jet and the map of the world shows up on the screen.

JERRY

There are a lot of snow storms appearing around the world lately mostly in warmer climates, most of Oceania, Middle East and in South and Central America.

SAM

What is the cause of all of this?

JERRY

It could be the cause of Global Cooling.

GIL OCEAN

Is that the opposite of Global Warming?

JERRY

Of course.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Where is our first stop?

JERRY

Your first stop is to be at the Sarahi Desert where it is very cold there now.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This is so cool, I am going to see snow for the first time.

GIL OCEANS

Us too.

CLOVER

You guys never seen snow before?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No way never.

GILLIAN OCEAN

We live in warm places.

JERRY

Well time for your parkas because you're about go to a cold place.

The Spies, Victor, Gil and Gillian transform into their winter spy uniforms.

JERRY

For your mission you be needing the Ice Breaker Power Drill, the Gogo Boots Figure Skate, the compact collapsible Teflon coated armored umbrella, the Flamethrower Blow-dryer, the Phantom Ghost Pepper a very hot pepper that is more hotter than the average ghost pepper and more hotter than a Carolina reaper pepper and for the kids, the Ultimate Firing Snowball cannon and emergency blankets.

GILLIAN OCEANS

What for?

JERRY

For an Emergency that might happen and off we go to the Sarahi.

The WOOHP jet rocketed towards the Sarahi. The Spies hang tie behind the seats with Victor, Gil and Gillian are sitting in them.

FADE TO

EXT. SARAHI DESERT DAYTIME SNOWING LATER

The Spies, Victor, Gil and Gillian all leap out from the jet and parachutes down to the ground.

GIL OCEANS

Wow it's snowing while we're floating to the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know this is awesome for everyone.

SAM

Now focus kids, we have a mission to do.

The Spies, Victor, Gil and Gillian all land onto the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This is so cool, we are standing on snow.

CLOVER

That or you're standing on snow covered sand.

GILLIAN OCEAN

Look at me I am making a snow angel.

Gillian Ocean starts to make a snow angel on the ground.

SAM

Alright that is cute, but we have a mission to do.

Suddenly Sam got hit by a snow ball in the face.

SAM

Alright who did that?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(pointed to a snowman)

It was him.

ALEX

Really?

GIL OCEANS

This is going to be great, tasting my first snow flake.

Gil sticks out his tongue and the snow flake fall onto his tongue. Gil then spit out the snowflake and gaged.

GIL OCEANS

Oh man I thought that snowflakes are tasty not terrible.

SAM

What do you mean?

GIL OCEAN

This snow flake taste terrible.

Sam open her compowered and snowflakes fall down onto her compowered.

SAM

We better send these snowflakes to Jerry to analyze.

All of a suddenly snowballs came right towards the Spies, Victor, Gil and Gillian.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We go incoming.

Alex activates the compact collapsible Teflon coated armored umbrella and the snowballs hit the umbrella.

ALEX

What's going on?

CLOVER

Someone wants a snowball fight.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I'll see what's going on.

Victor grows a piece of grass from the snow covered ground and pinched it.

VICTOR'S P.O.V PLANT VISION

Victor sees Husky Dogs kicking their back legs to throw the snowballs.

RETURN TO SCENE

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I see some husky dogs kicking the snowballs at us.

ALEX

Why are they attacking while they are so cute?

All of the husky dogs all charge down the hill and right towards the Spies and the others.

CLOVER

Oh no not good.

GILLIAN OCEAN

We can't attack them they are cute.

SAM

But deadly.

GIL OCEAN

Time to level the playfield, with the Ultimate Firing Snowball cannon

Gil, Gillian and Victor fire snowballs from the cannon at the huskies. The deadly huskies eat the snowballs at they run towards them. They leap into the air and dive down to the Spies and the others.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I got this.

Victor uses his plant powers to pop up roots from the snowy ground and caught the huskies and lift them up into the air.

ALEX

What is with these huskies?

GIL OCEAN

Could be their master's orders?

Suddenly the huskies all break free from the roots and ran back up the hill.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

They're getting away.

CLOVER

After them.

The Spies and the others follow after the huskies up the hill.

The Huskies made it to a hooded stranger on a dog sled. The hooded stranger whip his whip and his dogs pull the sled on the ice ground. The Spies put on their Gogo Boots Figure Skates on and Victor, Gil and Gillian hope onto each other's' backs and the Spies skate across the icy ground to follow the dog sled.

The Hooded stranger throws smoke bombs onto the ground covering the ground in smoke. The Spies and the others go through the smoke. As the smoke clears the hooded stranger on his dog sled was gone.

GIL OCEANS

Wait where did he go too?

SAM

He disappeared.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We have to find him and fast.

CLOVER

We will worry about that later.

Clover and Alex fall to the ground with Gil and Gillian on their backs.

ALEX

Right now it's time for some fun in the sun.

FADE TO

EXT. MALI U CAMPUS GROUNDS SNOWING LATER

Back at the Mali U campus it was starting to snow and all of the students are wearing winter jackets and are shivering. The Spies, Victor, Gil and Gillian are shivering.

CLOVER

I don't get it, we are back in California, where's the sun?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Apparently the snow storm travels up here.

SAM

And the baddy wants the world to be cold.

ANNOUNCER (O.S)

(speaker)

Attention all students and teachers, due to the cold snowy weather the surfing classes and contest are cancelled and there won't be any outdoor bikini making classes by Professor Plunket and there are now bond fires around campus.

PROFESSOR PLUNKET

This is an outrage, now we have to make parkas, scarfs and mittens.

Professor Plunket spins out of control. Mandy came over to the Spies and the others with her furry bikini on her and she is shivering

MANDY

I don't care, I feel… ga, ga, ga.

CLOVER

Geeky, goddy, gothic, grumpy?

MANDY

Great.

Mandy walks away from the Spies, Victor, Gil and Gillian. Suddenly Clover got hit by a snowball.

CLOVER

Really a snowball

PENNY VENTOR

Sorry Clover.

Violet and Penny come up to the Spies and the others with Violet wearing a white fur coat and Penny wearing a red winter coat.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Victor please put on something warm or you will catch a cold.

Violet takes out a knitted sweater out for Victor and put it on for him.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks mom, you knitted this yourself?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Of course I did, you think that I spend my time on plants think again.

GIL OCEANS

Good thinking Ms. Vanderfleet do you have other ones we can wear?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Of course I do.

Violet puts the sweaters on Gil and Gillian.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Thank you, our mom doesn't make us sweaters she made us wear fish nets to keep us warm.

PENNY VENTOR

Well good thing she is here to take care of us.

ALEX

Whatever happened to your mom?

PENNY VENTOR

He won't tell me until I am older.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Well that's sad.

(To Violet)

So mom where is Rex?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Since he is part plant and dinosaur so I put him in my coat for warmth.

Violet opens her fur coat and Rex falls out from it. Rex ran in a circle weeping.

SAM

Does that happen to Rex when he is out of the cold?

Violet picks up Rex.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Sorry we have to go I have a lecture to due. Come on Penny. Good luck with the mission.

Violet left with Penny to the lecture hall.

SAM

She reminds me we have to call in Jerry to know what is in the snowflakes.

Sam opens her compowered and then Jerry came to the Spies wearing a winter coat.

GIL OCEANS

(pocking Jerry)

Cool hologram Jerry, it feels like you are standing right in front of us.

JERRY

Actually it is me in the flesh that is I am going to your mother's lecture to see how well she is doing, there is going to be a little surprise for her. Anyway I got the results from your snowflake you sent me, it turns out that the snowflakes are all made out of liquid hydrogen even colder then liquid nitrogen with some solid ice in it, where it is located in the artic.

GILLIAN OCEANS

So that is why that snow flake taste terrible.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Jerry give us the names of the baddies who want to freeze the world.

JERRY

There is , Iceolina, and an evil mall Santa but they are all locked up at the containment facility. If you won't stop this the world will enter a new ice age.

SAM

Looks like our next stop is the artic.

JERRY

Great, I will send Stacy along to operate the Wow Snow Plow I am tagging her along so she could operate the robot function of the Snow Plow.

FADE TO

EXT. ARTIC SNOWY ROADS SNOWING LATER

The Wow Snow Plow drives through the snowy roads of the arctic plowing through them.

CUT TO

INT. WOW SNOW PLOW MOVING

In the Wow Snow Plow, Victor, Gil and Gillian are setting in the front of the snow plow with Stacy driving it with Clover, Sam and Alex are sitting in the back with all of them wearing their winter spy uniforms.

SAM

(to Stacy)

Thanks for helping us Stacy.

STACY

You're welcome, but it's all in a days work of a spy. Man this weather up here is crazy, I wish I was back at WOOHP with Dean shearing a hot chocolate in front of the fireplace.

CLOVER

I know I reather be on a beach with Troy doing the same thing.

ALEX

Who drinks hot cocoa on a beach?

GIL OCEANS

Hey there is a small village up ahead.

CUT TO

EXT. SMALL ESKIMO VILLAGE ARTIC LATER

The Wow Snow Plow stop in the middle of the village. The Spies, Victor, Gil, Gillian and Stacy got out from the Wow Snow Plow.

All of the eskimos in the village are surprised and surrounds them.

GIL OCEANS

Hey there, we come in peace.

ALEX

Really?

GIL OCEANS

What it's like on another planet. They are different.

All of a sudden a snowy tornado sucks up the Spies, Victor, Gil, Gillian and Stacy into it. They all spin around in the tornado.

CLOVER

Where are the Twister Twins when you need them?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

They are snowed in at the school now, they both had detention to go to.

SAM

Well call them to help us out here.

The Snowy tornado changes into a snow globe and trapping the Spies and the others in it.

GILLIAN OCEAN

This is totally bad guys.

ESKIMO CHIEF

Your people are going to pay for all of this.

The ESKIMO CHIEF in his 60's wise, evil walk to the spies in the snow globe.

ALEX

Are you behind all of this?

ESKIMO CHIEF

Oh course I am.

STACY

But why?

ESKIMO CHIEF

Throughout the years since Global Warming was born we see that our land is taking a toll on it, making our ice and snow melt but we can't stand by and watch as our land is destroy by you outsiders, so by using the liquid hydrogen to power our weather machine we will make sure that your people will pay and our land is here forever.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But sir, there are people who care about the ice bergs and the North and South Pole.

GIL OCEANS

Oh that reminds me if you see Santa please give this wish list to him.

ESKIMO CHIEF

No, it's time for your people to freeze starting with you.

The Eskimo chief and his people left the spies and the others in the snow globe. Suddenly Victor's communication watch rang.

JERRY

Spies, the world from outer space is now literally a floating snowball in space.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We are trying Jerry but we are caught in a trap.

JERRY

Sorry that I can't help you, but we are snowed in at the lecture hall.

CUT TO

INT. MALI U LECTURE HALL

At the lecture hall everyone was a sleep escape Jerry.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh man, with a boring lecture everyone is falling asleep.

JERRY

Not everyone Rex is biting everyone awake.

Under the tables Rex is biting everyone's' legs making up wide awake.

RETURN TO SCENE

JERRY

But during your mother's lecture it's quite interesting, did you know that most plant life could survive the hottest environments even during a world war, and even with a deadliest attack they can reform to their original state or evolve.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That is very interesting Jerry, but we have a baddy to stop, over and out.

Victor turns off his communication watch.

ALEX

Now we got to stop him and unfreeze the world.

SAM

But first we need to get out from this snow globe, time for the Ice Breaker Power Drill.

Sam takes out the power drill and drills it through the ice, but it didn't effect the ice.

SAM

It doesn't have an effect on the ice.

STACY

We have to soften it with something.

CLOVER

How about the Flamethrower Blow-dryer.

GIL OCEANS

Good idea.

Clover takes out the Flamethrower Blow-dryer and fires flames from it and taking to soften the ice. Sam uses the power drill to drill through the ice making a hole appear in it. The Spies and the others escape through the snow globe. The Eskimo Chief turns and the Spies and the others had escape.

ESKIMO CHIEF

Hey, you have escape, how?

CLOVER

Just with a powerful and a hair product.

The Eskimo Chief presses a button on the machine in front of him and ice monsters came out from the ground. Stacy presses a button on her compowered and the Wow Snow Plow transforms into a robot mecha suit. Stacy leaps into the mecha suit and takes control of the robot.

ESKIMO CHIEF

Eskimos prepare for battle.

All of the eskimos all grab their spears and other weapons and go into their stances.

ALEX

Hey I through that eskimos are friendly.

GILLIAN OCEANS

No, due to the chief's orders they have turned evil.

SAM

Well then it's time for use to fight.

The Spies, Victor, Gil, Gillian and Stacy charge at the eskimos. The Eskimo also charge at them and they all clash in a cloud of snow.

Gil and Gillian got hit by rocks in the heads but the pieces of the rocks break off and the rocks fall to the ground. Gil and Gillian all throw counter attacks at the eskimos knocking them into their igloos.

ALEX

Wait you 2 aren't hurt.

GIL OCEANS

That's why our skins are indestructible and can't be broken.

Alex throws a punch at an incoming eskimo and throw him onto the ground and throws a back kick at an eskimo behind her.

ALEX

Try to protect yourself without indestructible skin.

Victor fires snowballs from his snowball firer at the incoming eskimos. Sam and Clover leap over him and throws punches at the eskimos and snapping their spears in half and throw more punches at them.

Suddenly arrows came right towards them. Sam activates the compact collapsible Teflon coated armored umbrella to block the incoming arrows and Clover leaps over her and throw flying jump kicks at the eskimos and knocking them to the ground.

CLOVER

Take that for your lack of fashion since.

The 5 ice monsters charge at Stacy. Stacy throws a punch at one of the ice monsters hitting him and breaking into pieces. She then uses an ice drill to jab it at another Ice monster drilling the drill through it's chest. She activates a hammer hand from the mecha's arm and smashes it into pieces.

STACY

Time to melt the ice.

Stacy activates a flamethrower function making a large flamethrower to appear from the mecha's chest and flames came out from the flamethrower melting the rest of the ice monsters.

Suddenly the ice monsters grow back again and combine into a bigger ice monster and throws a punch at Stacy's mecha suit. Stacy grabs the ice monster's fist and breaks it off from it.

STACY

Next time stretch first.

Stacy uses her mecha's hammer arm to smash it into pieces.

Sam and Alex throws kicks at the eskimos hitting him all and knocking them all to the ground. Clover fires flames from her flamethrower blow-dryer and fires flames at the eskimos making them scared and they ran off.

Alex leaps in front of them and throws a kick at them knocking them all to the ground.

ALEX

Stick to hunting and fishing you eskimos.

GIL OCEAN

It's weird to say that.

GILLIAN OCEANS

I know right.

ESKIMO CHIEF

It's not weird it's our name and this will be the last names you will hear from me.

The Eskimo Chief presses a button on his machine and creates ice monsters from the ground and ice armor molds onto the Eskimo Chief.

ESKIMO CHIEF

Destroy them.

All of the ice monsters and the eskimo chief charge at the Spies and the others. Stacy fires drill missiles from her wow slow plow mecha suit hitting the ice monsters and breaking them into pieces. Suddenly one of the ice monsters rip Stacy's mecha suit in half and throws Stacy to the ground.

Clover fires flames from the flamethrower blow-dryer and flames hit the ice monsters making them all melt. Sam and Alex throw punches and kicks at the ice monsters breaking them into pieces.

Suddenly Clover got tackled by the Eskimo Chief and knocking her to the ground. Clover punches him off from her and throws a kick at him making him roll on the ground. The Eskimo Chief throws his spear at Sam. Sam dodges the spear and the spear rips a hole in her backpack making the Phantom Ghost Pepper to fall to the ground. She picks up the pepper and got an idea.

SAM

(shouted)

Victor.

Victor's fist glow green and throw punches at the ice monsters and smashing them into pieces. He throws an uppercut punch at another Ice monster and smashing it into piece.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yes.

SAM

Catch.

Sam throws the pepper at Victor. Victor caught the peper.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wait what, you are expecting me to eat this?

SAM

It's the only way to melt the snow and warm the world up again, just focus all of your plant powers on it.

Victor eats the entire pepper and closes his eyes. He opens his eyes and his eyes are glowing light orange. His entire body glows and he fires a powerful heat wave from his body making everyone to fly backwards.

ESKIMO CHIEF

What is this?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This is the power of the sun.

Sam opens her compowered and snow all over the world are melting. On Sam's compowered a satellite footage from space shows that all of the snow is melting from the heat wave.

SAM

Look Victor's heat wave is melting all of the snow all over the world.

ALEX

That is the only thing he is melting look the snow making machine is melting.

The snow making machine starts to melt.

CLOVER

Um girls look down.

Suddenly the Spies' and Stacy's spy uniforms are all melting off from them exposing their nudity.

CLOVER

This is totally bad.

GIL OCEANS

Their spy uniforms are melting but not ours.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Good thing Jerry gave us these blanket for an emergency anyway.

Gil and Gillian throw the emergency blankets onto Sam, Clover, Alex and Stacy covering their nudity.

SAM

Thank you.

Suddenly the sky clears and the sun light shines down onto Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh by the way my plant powers can also be increased by the sun's rays.

The Eskimo chief takes out an ice ray and fires it at Victor. Victor fires his heat waves at the Eskimo Chief and melting his ice ray and suddenly the Eskimo Chief got wrapped by the roots from the ground. Victor's body stops glowing and he drops to the ground.

ALEX

That was epic Victor.

STACY

I know right.

SAM

You totally saved the world.

CLOVER

And enough with the snow time for some fun in the sun.

Clover throws her blanket to the ground exposing her nudity.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Um Clover you're still naked.

CLOVER

AHHH!

Suddenly the WOOHP helicopters came hovering overhead.

FADE TO

EXT. MALI U CAMPUS GROUND DAYTIME SUNNY LATER

The sun starts to shine down onto the ground. The students of Mali U cheer and take off their winter coats.

CUT TO

INT. MALI U LECTURE HALL DAYTIME SUNNY LATER

Back at the Mali U Lecture hall all of the students are rubbing their feet from the bites from Rex. Mandy was very angry and stormed out from the lecture hall.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And there you have it, thank you for your time.

Then Indy came into the lecture hall clapping.

INDY VENTOR

Great lecture.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Indy.

PENNY VENTOR

Daddy.

Penny ran up to Indy and give him a big hug. Violet hugs Indy and Victor came into the lecture hall.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I through you are back at the rehabilitation center?

INDY VENTOR

I got snow in at a flower shop while I was getting your flowers, but I walk through the snow to watch your lecture.

Indy take out the bouquet of flowers to Violet.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh Indy.

Violet kisses Indy on the lips.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey mom we saved the world from an ice age.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

That is wonderful of you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sorry I didn't get to watch the lecture.

PENNY VENTOR

Don't worry I videotaped the entire lecture.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That's great of you.

Rex leaps onto Victor and starts to lick him. The Spies and Jerry smile.

THE END


End file.
